


towers so tall

by frodo_stole_my_ring



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Poetic, Short One Shot, idk tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 00:49:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20844815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frodo_stole_my_ring/pseuds/frodo_stole_my_ring
Summary: The unrestricted madness of throwing yourself off towers so tall they touch the blue, blue, blue, blue ceiling of the world.





	towers so tall

You wonder how you lived before you first fell. How you lived before the meaning of wind in your hair became something else, how you lived when painting and sticker-slapping, when screaming your anger and frustration at the world, was the height of excitement. You haven't found yourself yet, you wonder if you ever will, if you will find your essence in your words and colours, or maybe in tones and sound waves. Maybe it will creep up on you in twenty years, or maybe you'll stumble across it with your head in a physics textbook.

You thought you knew your essence, your mother, your father, your city, your friends. Away it went in the face of catastrophe, is it true that we are forged in fire? you wonder. It tempers and burns the metal that is you, after it all do you even recognise yourself? Have you broken in the process, or sharpened your being?

Up, up, up, up you run to stand at the edge of who you are, who you think you are, who you think you should be. Beneath you the city screams, it'll be fun, c'mon! The blaze and noise a merciless invitation. The metal winking around your wrists whispers, trust me.

You leap. And for a blinding second the weightlessness grips you whole, and consumes you until that's all you are, the questions and doubts quiet in your mind. And the weightlessness is all you are until everything is over, and you're only left with yourself and this feeling of falling.

Up, up, up, up you run to fall down, down, down, down again. Icarus in a never-ending cycle, ouroboros, every fall a reason to rise once more. Once the sky wasn't the limit, the first floor was. And you rise down to the city, hanging onto silk threads, the world streaks of light and lightening beneath you, colours morphing to a spinning wheel. You're not falling, you're flying, and the wind is not just caressing you, it's roaring in your ears, ripping your body, almost tearing you apart like it's trying to personify the wilderness living in your mind.

This is you, you think. No thought, no questions and doubts, only the weightlessness and the rush. The unrestricted madness of throwing yourself off towers so tall they touch the blue, blue, blue, blue ceiling of the world.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! <3


End file.
